Dudas
by Aokiri
Summary: [Viñeta] Es increíble que sus nervios se vean así de afectados por una mujer. Bufa, apaga su cigarro y sonríe para sí mismo, diciéndose que debe parecer un estúpido. Suspira y vuelve al trabajo.


**Disclaimer:** Psycho-Pass pertenece a Productions IG. Por ahora... (Risa malvada de fondo)

 **Advertencias:** Nop. Es antes de que Kou se marche, y el asunto de Makishima, pero no creo que contenga spoilers (?)

* * *

 _ **Dudas**_

La mira. No puede dejar de hacerlo.

Se ve frágil y enfermiza, y parece que la cama es demasiado grande para ella. Parece pequeña. Una niña.

Kōgami Shinya se acomoda en su silla. Una leve opresión le jala el pecho. Sabe que ella está bien, y que despertará en cualquier momento, pero la incertidumbre no lo abandona. Sabe que no lo hará hasta que ella abra los ojos.

Se frustra consigo mismo y logra apartar la mirada. Ahora mira la puerta. Un par de movimientos y él podría salir por ahí y dejarla atrás. Pero no puede. Sabe que no saldrá por esa _maldita_ puerta hasta que ella abra los ojos.

Maldice en silencio y saca una cajetilla de cigarros. Sabe que a ella no le gusta que fume, aunque no se lo diga. Su mirada es demasiado transparente, así que siempre puede ver lo que está pensando, incluso si ella intenta ocultarlo. Saca un un cigarro, lo enciende y espera. Espera. Espera.

Transcurren tres horas y cuatro cigarros. Ella mueve las manos, los párpados le tiemblan y Kōgami siente que puede respirar de nuevo. Se pregunta si el alivio que siente en ese momento es similar al que se ve en las facciones de Tsunemori cada que él la mira al despertar en la misma camilla en la que ella está. Puede que sí.

—Kōgami-san... —murmura ella con voz ronca y sorprendida. ¿Acaso no esperaba verlo ahí? Qué niña más ingenua. Claro que él iba a estar ahí. Después de todo era su culpa.

La mira. Ella sigue pálida y sus labios están secos. Se ve débil. Inofensiva. Aun así ella trata de aparentar que está bien y se yergue sobre la camilla. Es orgullosa.

Él rueda los ojos y la empuja hacia atrás, sin ejercer demasiada presión. Ella cae suavemente y jadea. Tiene la frente perlada de sudor. Resuella y Kōgami siente de nuevo opresión en su pecho. Tsunemori es _tan_ idiota. No debe esforzarse.

Ahora que la inspectora ha abierto los ojos,y Shinya ha comprobado que está bien, ve como una opción tentativa salir de ahí y fumar otras tres cajetillas de cigarros. Ella lo hace dudar. Cuando está a su lado, no sabe si sólo es un perro, su compañero, o ambas cosas. La línea se siente difusa, y se confunde más cuando ella actúa como si realmente le importara un perro como él. Analiza sus acciones, y ella no parece despreciarlo o aborrecerlo. Es meramente profesional, como debería ser. Aún así, hay cosas con las que no sabe qué hacer, como sonrisas y gestos de apoyo. Con los demás inspectores que ha tenido, Kōgami ha sabido distinguir su papel. Con Tsunemori aún duda. A él no le gusta dudar.

—Bueno, yo sólo pasaba por aquí, debo retirarme — _mentira_. Pero no va a dejar que ella lo sepa—. Espero que estés mejor pronto, te necesitamos allá.

Se arrepiente apenas lo dice. La inspectora es necia, y seguramente cometerá una imprudencia sólo para volver a trabajar lo antes posible. Kōgami se muerde la lengua, pero sabe que es tarde para retractarse. En su lugar, se levanta y le lanza una mirada de advertencia que espera que Tsunemori entienda. _Nada de locuras mientras no esté aquí._

Pero ella lo entiende mal, _por supuesto_ , y se lanza hacia adelante tomando la manga de su abrigo con expresión desamparada. Kōgami apenas si voltea la mirada, pero algo en su interior se revuelve y siente confuso. Se aleja de ella tratando de no parecer demasiado brusco. Su corazón palpita con violencia, pero Kōgami lucha por mantenerse neutral. Esa pequeña y torpe inspectora no lo afectará. _Claro_ que no.

—Sólo quiero darte las gracias, Kōgami-san.

Un bufido escapa de sus labios antes de que pueda evitarlo. En realidad, él debería estar agradeciéndole a ella, pero el orgullo hace que sus palabras no sean comunicadas. Ella entiende mal, desde luego. Cree que es un bufido de desdén, y baja la mirada apenada. Él se siente mal inmediatamente y trata de arreglarlo.

—Yo soy el que debería darte las gracias, inspectora. Debí ser más cuidadoso. Es mi culpa que estés aquí.

Es verdad. Kōgami debió protegerla. Era su trabajo, y sin embargo, aquellos infelices traficantes de químicos se dividieron y los separaron. Tsunemori terminó desmayada en algún punto, aparentemente sin agresiones. Sin embargo, Kōgami no estuvo completamente aliviado hasta que despertó. Ella levanta la mirada y lo mira sonriendo. Él se remueve, ahora deseoso de salir de aquella habitación. Le sonríe ligeramente en respuesta y realiza su retirada. Se llama a si mismo idiota, refunfuña hasta la oficina y fuma un número indeterminado de cigarrillos.

Es increíble que sus nervios se vean así de afectados por una mujer.

Bufa, apaga su cigarro y sonríe para sí mismo, diciéndose que debe parecer un estúpido. Suspira y vuelve al trabajo.

* * *

 _[832 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, ya venía siendo tiempo de publicar esto. Y es que estaba realmente... _dudosa,_ sobre escribir algo sobre ellos (chiste malo, lo sé). ¡Los amo tanto a los dos! ¡En especial a Kou! Lo único malo es que ellos jamás se hicieron cannon y tal... huh... *se va a sollozar al otro lado de la habitación*

De acuerdo, como sea. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Nos leemos! :3


End file.
